The present invention generally relates to cutting boards used to cut food articles such as vegetables, fruits and meat.
When using cutting boards to cut food articles, safety and cleanliness are major concerns. Obviously, when using any sharp instrument, like a knife or cleaver, proper precautions should be employed to assure that the article being cut does not move during the cutting process. Any slipping or shifting of the article may cause severe or even catastrophic injury to the person doing the cutting. The juices from the article being cut not only promote the slipping and shifting but may also flow from the cutting board to surrounding areas and floor creating an unclean and unsafe environment. While cutting boards used for cutting food articles are not new, they do not provide an effective means for securely holding the article being cut and for channeling or directing the juices in a manner to avoid creating an unsafe or unclean environment.
Consequently, a need exists for improvement in cutting boards which improvement would eliminate the drawbacks associated therewith.